<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous? by SapphicFriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694846">Jealous?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicFriends/pseuds/SapphicFriends'>SapphicFriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicFriends/pseuds/SapphicFriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieu My feels something new...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fatou was late, she knew that. She had received texts from Kieu My, the CashQueens and Ismail in the last 30 minutes.</p><p><br/>
She hadn’t forgotten, she swears she hadn’t she just got confused about when to leave her house to arrive on time and well, she knew she was late once she saw the Instas begin to post from Yara’s birthday party.</p><p><br/>
Fatou knew she was only a few minutes away so kept skateboarding not wanting to slow down and respond to the texts. “Skatepark, Skatepark, Skatepark” Fatou mumbles trying to make sure she doesn’t get lost</p><p>on her way. Her legs are burning as she propels herself down the street.</p><p><br/>
“Thank God” Fatou whispers, she’s arrived with a heavy sigh she hops off the skateboard and speedily walks towards her group of friends avoiding the random other groups who were chilling at the skatepark until she was abruptly stopped.</p><p>“Hey” the newcomer says….</p><p><br/>
//////////////////////////////</p><p><br/>
“Hey Kieu, where is your girlfriend?” Yara shouts, a startled Kieu my looks up, “oh I texted her and she said she was on her way” Kieu My responds, knowing that she hadn’t received a response to the WhatsApp messages she had sent over 10 minutes ago.</p><p><br/>
The tiny 2 blue tics in the bottom right corner were nagging at her. Ismail glances at her “Are you ok?” Ismail whispers, Kieu My nods standing up and walking over to the CashQueens. The skatepark was busy, Kieu thinks to herself, remembering it was a school break and of course it was going to busier than usual.</p><p><br/>
“Hey guys, any replies?” Kieu asks, “No, she saw all of our texts but hasn’t responded to any of them” Ava says looking at her feet. “But she’s definitely on her way” Mailin says, “like she texted our chat last night so I’m sure she just lost track of time”.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah ummm I’m going to get a drink, it’s really warm” Nora says sharing a small smile with Kieu My. Nora walks over to get a drink, right where Josh was standing, sharing a small smile with him and started to chat with him.</p><p><br/>
“Ummmm, do you think she’s ok? You said yourself that she’d be here!” Kieu My says to Ava and Mailin. “Oh she is fine, she is only what… 45 minutes late! That is nothing usually she is like 2 hours late, if not more” Mailin exclaims, trying to comfort Kieu My, who’s worry is starting to show.</p><p><br/>
Kieu My smiles at Mailin, “Thanks” Kieu My whispers. “Hey Kieu your girls here” Ismail shouts, making Kieu My whip her head around smiling in Fatous direction.</p><p><br/>
“No way” Ava says, looking at Mailin. “Is that Sofia?” Ava asks. “Wait Fatous ex? That’s her?” Mailin responds. Kieu My turns to them quickly and glances back at Fatou who has stopped in front of a taller girl.</p><p><br/>
“That’s her” Kieu My whispers to them as the remaining CashQueens nod at her. Kieu My stands up tall and begins walking over to her girlfriend, quickly throwing the Ice Queen façade onto her face.</p><p><br/>
//////////////////////////////</p><p><br/>
“Oh, hi there Sofia” Fatou says, adjusting her stance uncomfortably and trying to glance over Sofias shoulder. “Ummmm, how’re you?” Fatou says, no longer able to see the group.</p><p><br/>
“Still saying ummm, I see” Sofia says, laughing knowing she added to Fatous awkwardness. Sofia reaches out with her right arm and brushes Fatou’s hair away from her face.</p><p><br/>
“I’m great, just skating with my friends, do you remember Emma and Ana” pausing as Fatou nods at her. “You look really good babe, I meant to text you over new years but do you want to meet up soon? Maybe see if there is something still there. I am so sorry about how I ended things but honestly I miss you”, Sofia declares.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, ummmmmm I don’t’ think so I…..” Fatou begins.</p><p><br/>
“Hello my beautiful lady, how’re you? Kieu My says, leaning down and kissing Fatou on the lips. Once she pulled away she looked over at Sofia wrapping her arm around Fatou’s shoulders.</p><p><br/>
“Who’s this babe?” Kieu My asks, briefly glancing over towards Sofia with her Ice Queen persona in tow.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, uhhhh this is Sofia. My ex-girlfriend.” Fatou responds, glancing down at her feet embarrassed.</p><p><br/>
“Hi, I’m Sofia”, bearing her teeth and thrusting her hand out to shake Kieu Mys hand. “I’m sure you have heard of me, I’m pretty memorable.”</p><p><br/>
Kieu My giggles, looking at Fatou. “No, I don’t think you have ever been mentioned before. We generally talk about our future… together not the past” Smiling at Fatou. “Anyway babe, you want a drink? You still have to teach me how to skate and the gang is waiting on you” Kieu My says.</p><p><br/>
“I think she was busy talking to me” Sofia says, glaring at the side of Kieu Mys head.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry, I was talking to MY girlfriend, not you. So how about you stay to the side when it comes to conversations between me and my girl” Kieu My states, looking over towards Sofia. “Come on babe, let’s go” grabbing Fatous hand and pulling her towards the group.</p><p><br/>
“Wow” Fatou whispers, looking at Kieu My. “What? Is she following us?” Kieu My says, looking over her shoulder to see Sofia staring after them and glaring at Kieu My.</p><p><br/>
“Kieu, are you? Are you jealous?” Fatou asks. “What, me jealous pfhhhh. Of course I’m not.” Stopping in her tracks just 15 metres from the group. “Would it be bad that I was?” Kieu My whispers, eyes watering in embarrassment as the adrenaline leaked from her body.</p><p>“I just saw her brush the hair away from your face and I know she was you first girlfriend and it ended on bad terms for you so I just saw red. I’m so sorry babe, are you angry”, Kieu My rambles out quickly.</p><p><br/>
“You ummmm, you said ‘my girl’” Fatou says grinning at Kieu My. Fatou giggles, “You’re adorable Kieu. I love you so much and I am so glad you came in and defended me even though I was going to send her away.” Fatou says.</p><p><br/>
Fatou pulls Kieu in for a kiss, separating to smile, “you’re it for me Kieu My, no Sofia and nobody else. Ok?” Smiling softly. Kieu My nods, “I’m sorry I got so jealous Fatou” Kieu My whispers.</p><p><br/>
“Oh no don’t apologies, it was very hot” Fatou declares . “I kind of like it when you get all possessive” Fatou says with a smile.</p><p>“Hey! You too are adorable but would you come over her and celebrate me” Yara shouts, “it’s my birthday after all”.</p><p><br/>
Kieu My let’s out a small giggle grabbing Fatou’s hand and dragging her with her.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry about that guys, lets party” Kieu My shouts with a grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first one, hope it was alright!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>